Quiero robarme a la novia
by QuieroValeCuatro
Summary: Mulan se esta por casar, pero Aurora tiene otros planes.
1. Las noticias vuelan

**Disclaimer: **Ni Once upon a time ni sus personajes me pertenecen

La historia se sitúa después de vencer a Cora. Todos han vuelto al reino mágico. Y convertí a Mulan en princesa de su reino y a su familia en la familia real.

* * *

**Las noticias vuelan**

Mulan miró por la ventana de su habitación. Desde ese punto del castillo se podía ver el pueblo entero. Bajo sus ojos la gente se movía mecánicamente según el día a día. La princesa inspiró con tranquilidad. Tiempos de paz. Los había añorado tanto. Y ahora no podía mas que disfrutarlo. Hacia meses que la batalla final contra Cora se había librado, y el bien había salido victorioso. Los habitantes de Storybrooke por fin habían sido devueltos a su tierra natal.

La ex-guerrera cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Había pasado tanto tiempo luchando. Porque antes de la batalla contra Cora, Mulan había realizado una larga travesía junto a Phillip en busca de Aurora, enfrentándose a los peligros del nuevo mundo que la maldición de Regina había dejado. Y antes de eso, Mulan había combatido en la guerra contra los invasores de su reino, los Hunos.

-Un rey no debe esconderse detrás de las murallas de su castillo- El rey, Fa Zhou, siempre se había caracterizado por su honradez y valentía. -Debe tomar su espada y luchar junto a su pueblo.-

-Entonces, yo también ire- La joven princesa, que había heredado el carácter y la habilidad de su padre, se unió a la tropa del General Shang y jugó un papel crucial en la victoria contra los Hunos.

La familia Fa era muy querida y respetada por su pueblo, por su justicia y equidad para gobernar. El regreso de la princesa fue todo un acontecimiento. Ademas Mulan regresó nuevamente coronada como heroína, pero esta vez había salvado a todo el mundo mágico.

Volver a su hogar fue como volver a nacer. Después de tanto, tanto tiempo que había perdido la noción, lejos de casa, preguntándose si su familia seguiría viva, o donde habría ido a parar, Mulan sintió que el corazón se le llenaba de alegría el día que vio a sus padres correr a recibirla a la entrada del reino. Desde entonces, y para su propia sorpresa volvió a ser la jovencita alegre que creyó que habia olvidado. Esa que había sido antes de las guerras y los largos viajes, antes de las espadas y las armaduras, antes de la tristeza y el dolor. Volvió a recorrer el pueblo a lomo de su querido caballo, Khan. Disfrutaba contándole sus aventuras a los niños que visitaban los vastos jardines del palacio. Y aunque nadie pudiese imaginarsela sin ella, abandono la armadura para volver a las camisas, y faldas o pantalones, e incluso hasta vestidos.

Los golpes en la puerta la rescataron de sus profundas meditaciones.

-Mulan- Su padre entro a la habitación, con una taza de te en la mano, seguido por su madre. -Necesito que charlemos, tengo algo que contarte.-

El extraño tono de solemnidad con el que la frase fue pronunciada hizo que un escozor recorriera la espina de la muchacha, haciéndola temblar momentáneamente.

-De acuerdo.- Accedió con una ávida curiosidad. -¿Es una... sorpresa?-

-¡Y de las mejores!- El hombre sonrió frotando sus manos con dicha.

* * *

El acontecer de la princesa guerrera se difundió por todo el reino y vecinos, y las invitaciones de boda comenzaron a llegar a las distintas familias reales y a los amigos y conocidos de la familia Fa.

* * *

La princesa Emma se hallaba recorriendo los bosques que circundaban el castillo real a lomo de un corcel de brillante pelaje negro cuando se encontró con el mensajero.

-Buen día Pascual- Saludó agitando la mano en el aire la muchacha, antes de que el hombre alcanzase su posición.

Una vez a la semana el mensajero llegaba al castillo con la correspondencia y los paquetes para la familia de Snow White y el príncipe Charming. Sin embargo hoy no era su día, lo cual solo podía significar que se traía algo importante, o urgente.

¿Que traes de nuevo, amigo? ¿Son buenas o malas?- Preguntó la rubia dejando traslucir su impaciente curiosidad antes de darle al hombre de cabello blanquecino, baja estatura y contextura física robusta, la oportunidad de hablar.

-¡No se preocupe Princesa!- Comentó el hombre agitando las manos para calmar las inquietudes de la muchacha. -Que son noticias de las buenas. Es mas, es la invitación de una boda- Y dicho esto el mensajero entregó en manos de Emma un elegante sobre verde, con un agradable perfume. La rubia lo abrió con ávida desesperación. No lo podía negar, era una curiosa incurable.

-Están cordialmente invitados a la boda de la Princesa... ¡¿ Fa Mulan?!- Emma abrió los ojos como platos y se paralizó en la lectura del nombre escrito en la tarjeta. De todas las invitaciones de boda que pensaba podría recibir, esta era la ultima. Sin embargo siguió leyendo segura de que encontraría en el nombre del prometido a alguien conocida.

-¿Li Shang?- La princesa leyó con desilusión. -¿Y este quien es?-

La rubia se encogió de hombro y dio media vuelta en su caballo, para cabalgar hacia el castillo. -¡Nos vemos Pascual!- Gritó a la distancia y apenas si alcanzó a oír la contestación del mensajero antes de perderse dentro de las murallas de la vivienda real.

-¡Mulan se va a casar!- Emma entró como tornado a la sala de estar donde Snow estaba leyendo.

-¡Emma!- Entre el ruido del portazo y la estridencia de la voz de su para nada delicada hija, a la reina casi de dio un infarto. Molesta se levantó de su silla dispuesta a darle a Emma un sermón. -¡¿Cuantas veces te dije que... ¿Que dijiste?- Snow cayó en la cuenta por fin de lo que había oído.

-Que Mulan se va a casar, ma- Respondió ahora una Emma mas calmada, no dispuesta a reavivar las intenciones de Snow de regañarle por su falta de suavidad.

-Vaya- Dijo Snow recibiendo la tarjeta en sus manos. -Supongo que ellas decidieron por fin formalizar...- La reina comenzó a leer. -...o no.-

Emma se limitó a encogerse de hombro.

-¿Li shang? ¿Y este quién es?-

-Lo mismo dije yo- Comentó la princesa ante la idéntica reacción de su madre a la suya hace unos minutos.

En ese momento el príncipe Charming ingresó en la habitación.

-La cacería estuvo agotadora hoy. Y frustrante. Perseguimos un grupo de ciervos toda la tarde y el único pequeño patético animal al que le pudimos acertar entre 5 hombres lo devoró un lobo antes de que pudiéramos llegar a el- Snow no pudo evitar reír ante la historia de su marido.

-¡Alégrate querido!- comentó con dicha la mujer. -¡Por que vamos a una boda!-

Antes de que Charming pudiera articular palabra Snow empezó a leer.

"Están cordialmente invitados a la boda de la Princesa Fa Mulan y el General Li Shang a realizarse en el castillo real este mismo sábado. Los invitados tienen a su disposición las instalaciones del castillo para alojarse un día antes de la ceremonia, así tendrán la comodidad necesaria para prepararse. De igual manera podrán quedarse después de la ceremonia y pasar la noche para descansar. Esperamos contar con su agradable presencia."

* * *

-Red, ve a ver la puerta- La abuelita ordenó a su nieta al oír los golpes, pero antes de que esta pudiese levantarse otra voz la interrumpió.

-No te preocupes, yo abro- Ofreció Belle con cortesía haciendo un gesto con la mano para que Red se detuviera.

Luego de volver, Belle había hecho las paces con su padre, pero se había negado a regresar al castillo, alegando que quería un poco mas de libertad. Y a diferencia de lo que su padre pensó que iba a hacer, tampoco se quedó con Rumplestitskin, había decidido darse un tiempo con eso, relajarse, pensar un poco en si misma, y vivir un poco las aventuras con las que siempre soñaba. Y la verdad era que cada día que pasaba con Red era una aventura. Ella sabia tanto del bosque. Todos los días le enseñaba algo nuevo. Y las noches de luna llena la dejaba acompañarla a correr por el bosque.

-Gracias- Belle recibió la tarjeta y cerró la puerta tras de si.

-¡Miren!- Exclamó de repente con emoción, captando la atención de las mujeres que esperaban por ella en la cocina. -Nos están invitando a una boda. La de Mulan- Ellas habían conocido a la guerrera cuando todos unieron fuerzas para combatir la amenaza de Cora.

-Nos esperan el viernes en el castillo, la boda será el sabado- Belle informó leyendo la invitación.

-Pero yo no tengo ropa para esa clase de eventos...- Red bufó desilusionada.

Con una gran sonrisa Belle se acercó a ella y se apresuró a calmarla. -¡No te preocupes! Yo tengo vestidos en mi castillo. ¡Estoy segura de que te quedan!-

La cara de la otra muchachita se iluminó de inmediato, y sentenció con entusiasmo -¡Entonces vamos tenemos que salir ya para que tengamos tiempo de hacer todo! ¡Vamos abuelita!- Finalizó dirigiéndose a la mujer mayor.

-No nena lo siento, yo ya no tengo madera para esos viajes- Contestó la abuelita de inmediato.

-Abuela, tu tienes madera para eso y mucho mas- Red levantó una ceja y sonrió.

-Ademas alguien tiene que cuidar a las gallinas. En serio niñas, vayan ustedes, diviértanse, se que les va a ir bien sin mi, ya pueden cuidarse solas-

-¿Segura que vas a estar bien?- La jovencita miró a su abuela con preocupación.

-Claro. De todas maneras mi ballesta siempre esta cargada- Ambas chicas sonrieron ante la declaración de la anciana y se dispusieron animadamente a preparar su viaje.

* * *

La lista de invitados incluía ademas de los ya nombrados a Regina, August y Gepetto, Jiminy Cricket, Cenicienta, Jefferson, y muchos mas.

Pero faltaba una persona. Y había sido totalmente a propósito.

* * *

-Déjame aqui Padre, hoy quiero caminar un poco- Aurora se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y se bajó del carruaje, que continuó su viaje camino al castillo. La aldea estaba alegre y llena de vida en la época del verano. Ademas, el lunes era el día de mayor movimiento. La gente iba y venia, haciendo las compras de la semana, los comerciantes bajaban las nuevas mercancías, y los niños se compraban golosinas para llevar a la escuela. Sin duda, todo lo vivido la había cambiado. Antes, no hubiera tolerado mezclarse con los aldeanos. Pero ahora incluso lo disfrutaba. Se aburría mucho en el gran castillo su padre. Las charlas frívolas y vacías que antes podía entablar por horas con sus asesoras y ayudantes reales, ahora no le parecían mas que eso, frívolas y vacías. Había conocido mucha gente interesante en el viaje en el que se vio envuelta al despertar de su prolongado letargo, y sin duda había descubierto que muchas veces la gente "común" podía ser mas amena, inteligente y sustanciosa, que aquella que se tildaba de "alta sociedad".

La princesa caminaba embelesada por el compás pacífico de la cotidianidad, hasta que alguien la agarro bruscamente del brazo. Un vehículo tirado por caballos pasó aun palmo de su nariz antes de que pudiera darse vuelta, y la rueda casi le pisó los pies.

-¡Cuidado!- Alguien la trajo hacia atrás y cuando Aurora, pasada la sorpresa por fin volvió la mirada, reconoció a la panadera del pueblo. Se trataba de una mujer mayor, pero muy bien conservada. Y siempre llevaba consigo perfume a masitas dulces que Aurora amaba. De hecho, las mujeres se habían hecho amigas cuando la princesa le pidió que le enseñara a hacer masitas. Sin embargo no había comparación, la misma Aurora lo admitía, y por eso iba todas las semanas a la panadería a asegurarse una ración de las mismas.

-Doña Julia, creo que iba totalmente retraída en mis pensamientos- Comentó un poco sonrojada por su torpeza la jovencita.

-¡Si ya lo noté niña!- Se rió la mujer. -¿Como te va?-

-Bien- Contestó al vuelo la chica. Algo había captado su curiosidad. -¡¿Quien lleva tanta prisa?!- Preguntó mirando al camino por donde la carroza acababa de desaparecer.

-¿Es que no has oído la noticia criatura? ¡Una boda real no es para menos!- La mujer contó ante la falta de información de Aurora.

-¿Una boda real? Que extraño, no llegó ninguna tarjeta al castillo. No que yo sepa.- Se dijo pensativa -¿Y quien se casa? ¿Sabes?-

-¡Por supuesto que lo se!- Aurora rió ante la obviedad de su pregunta, la fama de chismosa precedia a Doña Julia. -La Princesa Mulan y el General Shang-

La expresión de Aurora cambió de repente al oír la ultima declaración.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Conoces a los novios?- Doña Julia notó de inmediato la reacción de Aurora. No se le escapaba una a la panadera.

La princesa se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y finalmente resolvió preguntar -¿Y que mas sabes de ese casamiento?-

-Se que la ceremonia y la fiesta se celebrarán el sábado y que los invitados llegan el viernes- Por un momento, Aurora se desvió de lo importante y se permitió sorprenderse de lo bien informada que estaba la mujer.

-Ya... debo volver. Nos vemos luego- La joven se despidió de la mujer con tono apagado. Y antes de irse recibió otra vez la pregunta.

-¿Y, conoces a los novios?-

Aurora dubitó unos segundos y luego le dirigió una mirada opaca a la panadera.

-Solo de nombre-

* * *

-Aurora, hija, no te esperaba de vuelta tan pronto...- La aludida ni siquiera se detuvo, y se perdió por las escaleras antes de que su padre llegara a recibirla.

-Que hija mas rara tengo...- Comentó para si mismo el hombre y retornó a sus asuntos sin darle mayor importancia.

Aurora corrió escaleras arriba sin detenerse hasta su habitación. La puerta se cerró con un estruendo que retumbó en todo el castillo, y la muchacha se sentó en su cama. Se quedo en silencio por unos momentos, apretando los puños mientras comenzó a sentir las lagrimas picar en sus ojos.

_Es imposible. _

Imposible. Era la única palabra atascada en su mente en esos momentos. Aurora suavizó los puños cuando se dio cuenta de que sus uñas le hacían doler las palmas. Y entonces se puso de pie y comenzó a vociferar, dando manotazos al aire mientras iba de un lado a otro del cuarto.

-No oigo de ella por meses ¡Meses! Y cuando por fin me llega una novedad ¡¿Es la de su boda?!- La princesa estaba sobrepasada por la ira y la indignación.

-¡Que carajo le pasa! Tiempo, tiempo... ¡A la mierda con el tiempo! No tenía la cara para decirme que era una cobarde que nunca se iba a jugar por mi... ¡Y me pidió tiempo! ¡Para poder escudarse detrás de un circo de casamiento!- Su voz temblaba de bronca. Aurora no solía usar esa clase de vocabulario, salvo que estuviera realmente irritada. Y sin duda lo estaba. Se sentía engañada y usada. -Y yo como idiota confié en ella, la espere, y... y... ¡Y encima no me invita! Como si no me fuera a enterar...-

Por fin se desplomó en la cama, sin aliento. -Ya esta, ya esta. Ya me calmé-

Alguien golpeó la puerta. -¿Aurora? ¿Estás bien?-

La princesa abrió con una sonrisa y contestó con dulzura -Por supuesto. Padre, necesito que preparen un carruaje. Tengo una boda, y quiero ser la primera en llegar-

* * *

Bueno capaz esta medio aburrido este primer cap pero es para darle un contexto mas o menos a la historia. Para que se entienda que ha sido de la vida de los personajes. No hay historias de Aurora y/o Mulan en español, creo que hay una sola nomas. Así que me decidí a colaborar. Si hay faltas de ortografía mis mas sinceros perdones, trate de controlarlo lo mas posible. Espero que guste y bueno, si no es así, matenme. Tienen mi autorización jaja. Nos vemos espero que pronto!

PD: Si no nos vemos en que no aguante el break de media temporada de OUaT y me suicidé.


	2. En camino

**En camino**

Aurora partió esa misma noche en un largo viaje de dos días. Su reino era uno de los mas lejanos con respecto al de Mulan. -Que conveniente...- Comentó para si misma con ironía y se frotó las manos ante el fresco de la noche. La princesa se veía serena, al menos a los ojos de su padre. Bien disimulados estaban sus reales pensamientos.

_Cuando llegue la voy a ahorcar. Después le pego un buen sacudón a ver si se le acomodan las ideas. Tal vez luego la dejo darme una explicación. Y mas le vale que sea buena._

Se despidió de su padre con una sonrisa para dejarlo tranquilo, y una vez que el carruaje había iniciado la marcha se asomó por la ventana para agitar su mano en saludo, hasta que traspasó las murallas que delimitaban el palacio.

Se trataba de una hermosa noche despejada de verano, de seguro la princesa la hubiera disfrutado de no ser por que no podía olvidar el real motivo del viaje. Aurora se apoyó sobre el marco de la ventana. No recordaba haber visto tantas estrellas como esa noche. El olor a pasto le llenó los pulmones y le rememoró los tiempos pasados en travesía con Mulan, Emma y Snow. Y no podía dejar de pensar cuanto la había cambiado aquella experiencia. Una mezcla de emociones se le venían a la mente con esos recuerdos. Miedo, era siempre el primero, el que sintió apenas Phillip la despertó y descubrió que todo había cambiado, y que lo conocido se había ido. Alegría era el segundo, porque no estaba sola, su príncipe había regresado por ella y la había salvado con el beso del verdadero amor. Celos, que experimentó al conocer a Mulan. Dolor y desesperación, al ver ante sus ojos sacrificarse a Phillip, sin poder hacer nada. Impotencia, cuando creyó que su corazón se había cerrado para el amor, porque su verdadero amor se había ido. Pero siempre se quedaba con el último, la dicha, la dicha de descubrir que era posible volver a amar.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír cuando recordó el primer beso de la guerrera, que la hizo sentir viva de nuevo, y pensar que quizá Cora no era tan peligrosa, ni el cuarto en llamas tan terrorífico, ni el hogar tan distante.

En ese momento un sentimiento de confusión y dolor se apoderó de la princesa. Se sintió desorientada por las acciones de Mulan. No podía concebir que la guerrera sincera, justa, valiente que había conocido y de la cual se había enamorado en el bosque hiciera pedazos a sus espaldas la promesa que le había hecho el día que su viaje acabó.

_Aurora se negaba a regresar a su palacio. -¡Quiero ir contigo! Temo que si nos separamos ahora, jamás volvamos a encontrarnos- Admitió con preocupación._

_-Cuando todo este en orden, yo te encontraré. Siempre te encontraré-_

_La joven princesa observó a la guerrera partir hacia su tierra natal, sin intención alguna de emprender ella el viaje hacia la suya. En ese momento muchos posibles obstáculos para su reencuentro se le pasaron por la mente, pero de seguro nunca pensó en la misma Mulan como uno de ellos._

Aurora se pasó la mano por la cara, agotada. Volviéndose dentro del carruaje se recostó boca arriba mirando el techo. Y resolvió que no tenia caso seguir carcomiéndose los sesos con el asunto. Habría que esperar hasta tener las cosas en frente. Tener las cartas sobre la mesa sería la única manera de resolver como jugar.

La princesa se puso a cantar. Cantar la ayudaba a despejar la mente. Su madre le había enseñado que la música calma a las fieras. Así que cantaba cuando estaba enojada, triste, nerviosa. Y de repente todo parecía estar mejor. Ademas, así se sentía mas cerca de su madre.

_Mamá._

La princesa cantó hasta muy entrada la noche. Cantó todas las canciones que se sabía, algunas hasta dos veces. Y otras las inventó. Hasta que se quedó dormida.

* * *

Se tendió sobre la hierba. El rocío del atardecer comenzaba a enfriarle la piel y el cabello, que se abría en un abanico sobre la alfombra verde de pasto. Mulan apretó los labios. Su cabeza trabajaba a mil por segundo, y de seguro si hubiera sido un motor, la columna de humo que hubiese desprendido se vería a la legua.

Había sido una locura. Su padre le decía que Shang había pedido formalmente su mano... ¡Y a la semana enviaba las invitaciones de casamiento! Mulan sintió un mareo repentino. En el torbellino de pensamientos que surcaban su mente en aquellos momentos se le mezclaban las imágenes de su padre, Shang, Aurora, los viajes que alguna vez realizó por tierras exóticas, Phillip, Cora, su vestido de bodas .

Sacudió la cabeza para ver si aquellos contenidos llegaban a formar una idea coherente. Por el contrario, parecieron mezclarse mas. Y lo único que surgió claro en su mente era la duda. La duda de si había hecho lo correcto o no.

A lo largo de su vida, la guerrera no había dubitado jamas ante una disyuntiva. Cometió errores. Pero las decisiones las había tomado con la convicción de que hacía lo correcto. O lo había intentado.

Pero ahora, el concepto de correcto se le había desdibujado entre las siluetas del deber, el amor y el honor.

* * *

El primer día pasó sin pena ni gloria, con Aurora tratando de concentrarse el todo menos el motivo del viaje. ¡Pero vaya que se le hacia difícil! Su cerebro parecía tener una extraña capacidad para atorarse con ideas indeseables. De esa manera, comenzaba cualquier actividad, ya fuese comer, caminar (cuando hacían parada en algún pueblito), leer, revisar su equipaje, y acababa encontrándose a si misma suspirando en la ventana como quien se quedó sin perro que le ladre.

Tan sumida en sus profundas reflexiones de desencuentros románticos estaba, ya entrada la tarde, que no oyó cuando el conductor le anticipó, desde el frente del carruaje, que se avecinaba una lomada. Como para completarla, los caballos, muy a pesar de las órdenes de su comandante, aceleraron casi como a propósito la velocidad de su galopar. Por lo tanto, cuando atravesó la pronunciada elevación, la carreta realizó un asombroso bamboleo. Allá fue a dar la cabeza de la princesa contra el marco de la ventanita.

-¡Mier... ¡Ay! ¡Auuuu!- Todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y ella ni atinó a amortiguar el golpe con las manos. La maldición inicial se perdió en una serie de quejidos lastimeros, y la muchacha se llevó la mano derecha a la sien golpeada.

Un cazador desentendido de sus labores por unos momentos se encontraba a la orilla del camino en esos instantes. El rumor del carruaje le había hecho levantar la vista justo a tiempo para presenciar la cómica escena. El hombre de se desternillaba de risa. Las carcajadas sonoras alcanzaron los oídos de Aurora antes de alejarse mucho más. Y lanzóle esta una mirada de desdén y fastidio antes de perder al sujeto de vista por completo. Pero tan rápido como había llegado, la mueca de enojo de desvaneció para dar paso al inicio de una sonrisa. De seguro la escena presenciada por aquel hombre había sido de lo mas irrisoria.

_Una muchacha que se borró la cara de tonta de un ventanazo._

Entonces la sonrisa terminó por ampliarse y abrirse en una estrepitosa risotada que le hizo doler los músculos abdominales.

El siguiente día iba a ser ameno y agradable. De ningún modo lo pasaría haciendo una telenovela barata de su situación, había decidido la noche anterior. Aurora tenia una extraña fuerza de voluntad con respecto a ese propósito, y conforme a lo meditado, su segundo día de viaje se desenvolvió en una atmósfera mas laxa y animada.

El interior de la cabina le pareció muy solitario, así que se sentó con el cochero. Allí, en el frente, la vista era mucho mejor. Y la compañía era impagable. El conductor resultó ser un hombre interesante, con una charla entretenida y una hábil lengua para tejer historias que cautivaron la atención de Aurora durante toda la mañana.

-¡Es usted un hombre muy interesante, Héctor!- Expresó Aurora con la mas sincera admiración.

-Asi es cuando eres joven, nena, te embarcas en aventuras que muchos no creerían. Pero luego te conviertes en un viejo cochero al que pocos le llevan el apunte- El dejo de nostalgia en su voz no pasó desapercibido para Aurora, y la muchacha se preguntó si algún día alguien se sentaría a oír sus relatos sobre la vez que ella venció a mas temible bruja conocida, o cuando se embarcó en un viaje para detener la boda de su amor, o simplemente pasarían inadvertidas, como los del pobre Héctor, y morirían en algún recóndito lugar de su memoria con la edad.

Agitó los pensamientos sacudiendo la cabeza y rompió con el viaje interior que el viejo conductor había iniciado hacía los recuerdos de tiempos mejores, invitándolo a almorzar en un pintoresco pueblito que se recortaba en el horizonte llano del camino. Su nuevo amigo hasta le dejó tomar las riendas de los caballos en un tramo del viaje.

Cuando el sol ya se acostaba sobre las colinas, la banderita de una torre apareció soberbiamente flameando con el suave viento. La fortaleza real se recortaba contra el cielo rosado del atardecer. El armatoste de ladrillos de piedra creció con una velocidad vertiginosa mientras se acercaban. Y Aurora se sintió ahogada. La saliva se espesó en su garganta y todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo parecieron ablandarse.

La frase "Lo mejor no es llegar. Si no el viaje" tomó en ese momento un fuerte sentido para Aurora.

_Lo mejor no es llegar..._

Esas palabras le retumbaron en la cabeza mientras se bajaba del coche.

* * *

PD: Mi compu no anda. Mi cerebro por lo visto tampoco.


	3. Una visita sorpresa

Los últimos rayos de sol bañaban la tierra del Rey Fa Zhou.

-Quisiera ver a la Princesa, soy... una amiga.

-Lo siento dama pero debo conocer su nombre para anunciarla- El guardia detuvo el carruaje en la puerta. Lucía estricto y de pocos amigos.

-Mire, preferiría que ella me recibiera personalmente- Aurora temía que si era anunciada Mulan no la recibiera, o mandara a hacerla echar, o quizás peor. Nunca se sabe como puede reaccionar alguien que se siente acorralado.

-Necesito que se identifique para hacerla pasar- El guardia permanecía ineludible.

-Realmente no entiende- La princesa insistía inútilmente- Llámela, ya verá que...- De repente el guardia desapareció tras la muralla del castillo dejando a la princesa hablando sola. Aurora quedó de una pieza. Luego decidió bajar del vehículo.

Momentos mas tarde reapareció el guardia fugitivo, en compañía de otro hombre. No era este, sin embargo, otro guardia. Aurora observó que su vestimenta era totalmente distinta. Era alguien importante.

-¿Quien busca a mi hija?- El hombre hablaba con voz suave y calmada, pero segura y llena de autoridad.

-Yo... venía... quería...- La princesa se sintió pequeña ante la figura imponente del rey -Soy amiga de Mulan... quería... darle una sorpresa-

El rey examinó a la muchachita por unos momentos y luego ablandó su expresión.

-Ya comprendo ¡Vienes a la boda! Llegaste un poco antes, el resto de los invitados llegara mañana, pero seguro que Mulan apreciará la compañía- El hombre sonrío a Aurora mientras le indicaba a los guardias que dejaran pasar el carro -Ya lo creo que sera una sorpresa-

Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada de la gran construcción.

Una pizca de malicia sonó en la voz de Aurora.

-Si... una gran sorpresa-

Dentro el castillo era tan o mas hermoso de lo que se veía por fuera. Mientras atravesaban los cuartos el rey hablaba animadamente con la joven princesa. Era un hombre simpático, hasta paternal.

_Yo podría tener un suegro así._

Al llegar al frente de una gran puerta, el rey se detuvo.

-Bueno, la hora del té debe de estar acabando, pero estoy seguro de que aún están aquí- Dijo el hombre y empujó las dos puertas, que se abrieron con un ruido sordo.

La reina y su hija se giraron hacia la puerta.

Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron, y ya no hubo nada mas.

Por un segundo, Aurora dejó de lado la rabia, y se centró, en vez, en el aspecto de Mulan. Llevaba el cabello suelto. ¡Cuanto se había cansado de decirle lo bien que lucía con el pelo suelto! No llevaba la característica armadura de siempre.

_Lógico, quien usa armadura dentro de su propio castillo._

En lugar de eso llevaba una camisola verde y una falda azul que partía desde abajo del busto. El conjunto se coronaba con un lazo borravino en la cintura atado hacia atrás. El conjunto marcaba las curvas que tanto tiempo habían permanecido ocultas bajo la armadura.

Por su parte, Mulan no pudo evitar, a pesar de su sorpresa, observar a Aurora de pies a cabeza. Tenía el cabello un poco mas largo de lo que recordaba. Llevaba puesto un vestido de verano, estampado de flores, que terminaba justo por encima de las rodillas. El sol del verano le había tostado un poco las mejillas. Mulan tuvo que contenerse para no decirle en aquel momento que se veía preciosa.

-Hija, ¿No vas a presentarme a tu amiga?- Así de repentino como vino, el encanto se rompió y ambas se golpearon de lleno contra la realidad, sin saber que decir.

-Parece que conocen- Comento Fa Li, reina y madre de Mulan, mirando expectante a la visita.

Entonces Mulan creyó que se había quedado muda o algo así porque la voz no le salía. En realidad tampoco sabía muy bien que decir, pero se estremeció al ver que Aurora tomaba la palabra, con cierta veta de malicia en la voz.

-Mi nombre es Aurora y de hecho si, nos conocemos... bastante bien ¿No Mulan?- Pero si esperar confirmación alguna continuó -Viajé mucho tiempo con su hija, llegamos a conocernos. Mucho- Comentó levantando una ceja con picardía. Mulan se sintió al borde del colapso nervioso -¡En fin! Nos enfrentamos juntas a la bruja Cora- Ante la afirmación los rostros de los reyes se iluminaron.

-Que honor tener a una heroína de batalla en nuestra casa- Comentó contento el rey Fa Zhou.

-Tu visita nos honra- La felicitó la reina mientras la invitaba a sentarse.

-Querida ¿Fue largo tu viaje?- Preguntó la mujer mientras le ofrecía una taza de te, que Aurora agradeció con un leve cabeceo.

-Dos días, pero yo disfruto mucho los viajes- Comentó la princesita con entusiasmo -¡El suyo es un hermoso castillo!- Halagó con sinceridad Aurora. Realmente se trataba de una construcción majestuosa -De seguro los jardines son no menos bellos que la casa- Continuó.

-Te agradezco muchachita, Mulan puede llevarte a recorrerlos mañana si tu... Hija ¿Estas bien? No haz dicho una palabra- Dijo preocupada Fa Li, al notar el silencio de su princesa.

-Estoy segura de que solo está sorprendida. Hace mucho que no nos vemos

Aurora apoyó con serenidad su mano sobre la de Mulan. El simple toque fue suficiente para lograr que la guerrera llegara a su limite. Por primera vez esbozó entonces una frase entrecortada.

-Yo... no me... me voy a mojar un poco la cara... no me siento muy bien

Con esto, Mulan abandonó el salón presurosamente y se lanzó escaleras arriba.

-Y ahora que bicho le pico... Bueno, te enseño las habitaciones ¿Quieres? Así ya te vas instalando.

La reina y Aurora subieron las escaleras y desembocaron en el pasillo de las habitaciones. El corredor parecía un túnel eterno, flanqueado por cuartos vacíos. A la puerta de la habitación escogida la princesa se despidió de su anfitriona y entornó la puerta. Sin embargo no tardó en oírla abrirse de nuevo. Se trataba de Mulan. Aun ya recompuesta, conservaba una expresión desencajada.

-Aurora ¿¡Que es esto!?- Inquirió molesta la visitante

-Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti. ¡Que es esto!- recriminó la mas joven acercándose a la princesa guerrera.

-No entenderías...- Mulan bajó la vista buscando un punto imaginario en el suelo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Es una locura. Me hiciste una promesa Mulan ¿¡Y ahora te casas!? ¿¡En que pensabas!?- Aurora comenzaba a exasperarse.

-Aurora...

-De seguro no en mi, o mis sentimientos...- Estaba dolida, y no pensaba ocultarlo.

-Por que crees que no te avisé. Quería mantenerte al margen de todo esto.

-¿Al margen? ¡Pero si yo soy la principal afectada!

-No entenderías...

Los rodeos de Mulan irritaban a Aurora.

-¡Deja de decir eso! Mira, te voy a dar hasta mañana para que pienses como me vas a explicar este disparate y como lo vas a detener. Ahora largo que necesito descansar del viaje. No voy a bajar a cenar- Dicho esto la princesita hizo la hizo salir del cuarto.

-Aurora, no voy a suspender la boda- Declaró Mulan ya del otro lado del umbral.

-Realmente no te entiendo. ¿Por que me haces esto?- El resentimiento impregnaba la voz de Aurora.

-Por favor, por lo bueno que hubo entre nosotras, ahórrate este dolor. Vuelve a casa.

-No- La respuesta fue tajante.

-¿Cual es el punto?

-El punto es que quiero estar en tu boda, para mirarte a los ojos cuando des el si.

Aurora le cerró entonces la puerta en la cara y se sentó sobre la cama. Con mucho esfuerzo había logrado mantener la compostura durante la charla, y cuando se quedo sola finalmente se quebró.

Por su parte Mulan recorrió los pasillos como desorientada, hasta alcanzar a tientas la puerta de la propia habitación. Allí se encerró, renunciando también a cenar.

Ya recostada, Aurora se abrazó a la almohada. Hasta mañana, seguro todo se arreglaría mañana. La princesa quería tener fe en que la explicación de Mulan subsanaría el daño que le estaba causando. Pero en este momento el dolor era muy fuerte.

Se durmió llorando en silencio.


	4. Un paseo no tan grato

Antes de empezar quiero hacer una pequeña corrección en el capitulo anterior. es "El resto de los invitados llegara pasado mañana" no mañana. Se me pasó ese detalle. Lo corrijo para darle coherencia temporal a la historia.

Listo, ya me saqué ese peso de encima :P

* * *

**Un paseo no tan grato**

Aurora se levantó temprano y se pasó del camisón a un vestido azul, simple. Se calzó unas sandalias bajas. Quería estar cómoda. Sentada frente al espejo se cepilló el cabello y se colocó unas hebillas para controlar aquellos mechones que le obstruían la visión. Salió de la habitación. El castillo aún era dominado por un plácido silencio. Caminó con suavidad por el largo pasillo de habitaciones y bajó las escaleras. Llegando a a sala de té se detuvo frente al gran ventanal. El cielo diáfano de la mañana se cernía sobre un reino aun dormido. El desayuno estaba a punto de ser anunciado pero de todas maneras decidió salir a tomar aire al jardín. La misma sala de té tenía una salida al patio trasero. Afuera el aire frió de a mañana la hizo abrazarse a si misma.

-¿No me vas a acompañar?- Soltó por fin a jovencita sin voltearse.

Mulan, sorprendida de haber sido descubierta, no se atrevió a moverse de donde se ocultaba.

-Sé que me haz estado siguiendo desde que me levanté. Perdiste tu toque. ¿Qué pasa Mulan?

Resignada la guerrera se acercó a Aurora -Estaba asegurandome de que no fueras a cometer una locura.

-¿Me tienes miedo?- Aurora miró por primera vez a Mulan, desafiándola.

-Siempre fue muy tuyo actuar de manera irresponsable- Conciente de la provocación, Mulan contraatacó.

-Cambié.

-No parece.

-¿A no? ¿Crees que estaría aquí de no ser así? Cambié. Y vine para demostrarte que ya nadie mas va a pasar el trapo conmigo -Había mucha ira contenida en cada palabra -Conmigo no se juega.

Ambas se quedaron entonces calladas con la vista fija en el horizonte, y luego Aurora retomó a palabra.

-Estoy esperando la explicación que me debes. Que merezco- Acentuó.

-Yo no...- En aquel momento un criado salió a jardín.

-Señoritas, las esperan en el comedor principal. El desayuno esta servido.

En silencio, Aurora y Mulan se dirigieron al comedor, donde los reyes aguardaban por ellas.

-¿Como pasaste la noche querida?- Preguntó la reina mientras se sentaban a la mesa.

-Muy bien gracias- Respondió Aurora educadamente.

-¿A donde estaban?- Preguntó el rey casualmente -Yo creía que aún no se habían levantado.

-Estábamos en el jardín- Contestó Mulan a secas.

La reina pareció recordar algo de repente. -¡Es cierto! El paseo por los jardines ¿Aún te interesa jovencita?-

-Si claro- Aurora asintió con entusiasmo.

-Bueno, podrían ir luego del almuerzo ¿No crees hija?-

-Si, sería fantástico- La respuesta de Mulan destilaba sarcasmo.

-Que simpática- La princesa le susurró entre dientes.

Mulan solo se limitó a mirarla con severidad y acabar su desayuno.

-Te mandé preparar el baño de tu cuarto por si quieres tomar uno antes del almuerzo- Ofreció la dueña de casa dirigiéndose a la joven visitante.

-Sería fabuloso, gracias- Agradeció sinceramente la princesita -Es muy atenta.

* * *

En la ducha Aurora relajó los músculos y liberó las tensiones. Se quedó largo rato bajo la lluvia pensando en nada, hasta que finalmente estiro la mano fuera de esta, buscando a tientas una toalla. Envuelta en ella pasó al cuarto y se vistió. Manteniendo la mente en blanco se recostó boca arriba en la cama. Necesitaba descansar la cabeza de tanta tensión. Se quedó mirando al techo hasta que un golpe en la puerta le anunció el almuerzo.

* * *

En los establos los caballos aguardaban listos. Mulan iba a montar su caballo, Khan, y para Aurora habían alistado una yegua blanca.

-No se preocupe señorita, es de las mas mansas-

Aurora le sonrió al muchacho del establo en respuesta y ambos caballos partieron en un trote suave.

Mulan mantenía una distancia de unos dos metros con respecto a Aurora. De todas maneras, la muchachita no se esforzaba por romperla. En lugar de eso iba enfocada en los paisajes. La familia Fa poseía unos predios dignos de envidiar. El pasto era verde brillante, y salpicado de flores. Es perfume de la vegetación llenaba el cálido aire de verano.

Luego de lo que debió ser mas de una hora de cabalgata, Aurora se detuvo frente a un delgado arroyo.

-Nos quedemos aquí, así dejamos a los caballos pastar-

Ambas bajaron y Aurora se sentó a la orilla del curso de agua. En cambio, Mulan se quedó de pie, unos pasos mas atrás, en silencio.

-No seas así, no me trates como si fuera una extraña. ¡Vamos! siéntate que no muerdo- Propuso la princesita palmeando el suelo a su lado. -Aún- Agregó levantando las cejas cuando Mulan por fin se sentó.

-¿Y la explicación?- Inquirió luego de unos momentos de mas silencio.

Mulan suspiró agobiada. -¿No podemos solo sentarnos y callarnos por un momento?

-No, no podemos. Deja de huirle al asunto.

-Soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra.

-Guau. Eso es increíblemente...cobarde- Opinó Aurora rodando los ojos.

Ninguna de las dos pudo evitar reír un poco.

-¿Que es esto Mulan?- Preguntó Aurora con tristeza regresando al tema principal de la conversación.

-La realidad.

-La de los otros.

-La única.

-Podemos construir nuestra propia realidad. O conformarnos con la que hicieron los otros.

-No, no podemos- Mulan se puso de pie bruscamente.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser así?- Reclamó indignada Aurora poniéndose de pie también.

-¿¡Por qué tu no puedes entender que hay cosas contra las que no se puede luchar!? Hay cosas que hay que hacer aunque no nos guste. Así es la vida.

-Eso es una mierda- Contestó la princesa mirando fijamente a Mulan.

-Pues lo siento por ti, pero tienes que madurar. Y entender que ya no puedes recurrir a tus hadas madrinas- La guerrera habló con dureza y finalmente le dio la espalda a su interlocutora.

Aurora se volteó también y volvió a sentarse frente al arroyo. Sintió el calor de la rabia subirle por la garganta. Odiaba que la tratase así. Como a una niña. Con esa condescendencia, como si ella fuera demasiado infantil para comprender las cosas.

-Vete al diablo-

La joven princesa oyó pasos alejarse pero luego un sonido la alarmó. Un sonido de galope. Aurora alcanzó a darse vuelta justo para ver a Mulan perderse galopando en la lejanía. De pronto solo estaba mirando al horizonte vacío. Entonces tomó una honda respiración.

-¡Que hija de...

* * *

La reina estaba sentada en los jardines delanteros del castillo, bebiendo té, cuando vio aparecer a su hija. Sola.

-¿Y tu amiga?- Peguntó cuando la joven estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-Queria estar sola- Se limitó a contestar Mulan antes de dirigirse a los establos.

* * *

Comenzaba a oscurecer en el reino de la familia Fa.

-¿Estas segura de que sabia como volver?- Preguntó la reina preocupada al notar que Aurora no llegaba aún.

-Por supuesto mamá. No tarda en regresar- Contestó la muchacha restándole importancia para calmar a su madre. Pero la verdad era que ella misma era un manojo de nervios.

_Me excedí. ¿Y si le pasó algo? No debí dejarla sola tan lejos._

Y como para coronar la situación se desató una tormenta. Al principio se trataba de una suave llovizna. Pero con el pasar de los minutos se transformó en un agresivo chaparrón.

_Voy a buscarla._

Pero justo cuando Mulan se dispuso a salir alguien golpeó la puerta. La guerrera respiró aliviada al ver la silueta de Aurora recortada contra la oscuridad de la noche. La pobre princesa estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y salpicada de barro. Antes de entrar a la casa se deshizo de las sandalias embarradas.

-¡Por Dios muchachita! ¿Estas bien? ¡Mulan no debió dejarte sola!- La mujer le alcanzó una toalla y la envolvió alrededor de Aurora. Luego le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación a su hija.

Al ver la preocupación sincera de la señora, Aurora intentó calmarla.

-No se preocupe, yo misma le pedí que lo hiciera. Me gusta estar sola a veces, para pensar- Dijo sonriendo. Luego se volteó hacia donde se encontraba Mulan, algo apartada -De hecho, adoro cabalgar interminables horas, hasta que ya no siento las piernas, enterrarme en barro hasta las rodillas y darme una segunda ducha al aire libre- La reina la observaba con asombro -¡En fin! Me encanta la vida salvaje.

-No sabia... que fueras de esas...- Comentó Fa Li sin salir de su sorpresa.

-¿Sabe qué sería genial también? Poder tomar un tercer baño, puertas adentro si fuera posible y acostarme a dormir...- Agregó agobiada la maltrecha muchachita -...dos meses.

-¡Si claro! Ven te acompañaré a tu habitación y haré subir la cena no te preocupes- Se apresuró a contestar atenta la mujer.

Aurora y la reina Li comenzaron a subir las escaleras y justo antes de perderse de vista, Aurora le dedicó a Mulan una mueca muda.

Mulan pudo leer claramente en los labios de la princesa un "Te odio".

Entonces se mordió el labio inferior afligida.

-Justo cuando pensaba que esto no podía ponerse peor...


	5. Un almuerzo pesado

Ubicaciones en la mesa (Por si la explicación no queda clara):

Fa Li-Fa Zhou

Aurora-Mulan

Snow-Shang

Charming-Belle

Emma-Red

* * *

**Un almuerzo pesado**

Mulan golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Aurora.

-Aurora ¿No te vas a levantar para el almuerzo?

No hubo respuesta.

-Aurora... ¿Estás bien? Has dormido mucho.

De repente la puerta se abrió para revelar a una Aurora recién levantada. Tenía el cabello revuelto y aún llevaba piyama y pantuflas. Se le notaban los ojos somnolientos.

-Así que ahora estás preocupada, eh? Calma, estoy bien. Solo un poco cansada, ya sabes... por el paseíto de ayer.

-Acerca de eso yo quería...

-¡Ah ah ah!- Interrumpió Aurora -No digas nada. Ya entendí ¿Quieres jugar? Juguemos- Sentenció seriamente la princesa antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Mulan se quedó de cara a la puerta cerrada.

-Si, estoy frita. Frita, frita, frita...- Siguió repitiendo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Al llegar al comienzo de la escalera, Mulan se detuvo. Voces. Abajo se oía un múltiple conjunto de voces.

_Los invitados._

Con paso acelerado, bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con la familia Charming en su sala de estar.

-¡Mulan!- Al descubrir a la muchacha, Snow se acercó y la abrazó cariñosamente.

-Hola Snow. Tanto tiempo- Dijo Mulan devolviéndole el abrazo a su amiga. Luego saludó a Emma y a David.

-Parece que tu y yo tenemos que ponernos al día- Snow miró a Mulan levantando una ceja -Creo que tienes mucho que contarme.

-No te das una idea- La guerrera suspiró con expresión agobiada.

-¡Snow!- El repentino grito de una voz conocida hizo a Snow White darse vuelta para encontrarse con Aurora que bajaba las escaleras corriendo.

-¡Te extrañé tanto!- La jovencita se lanzó a su cuello.

-Oye ¿Y qué hay de mi?- Emma se cruzó de brazos fingiéndose ofendida.

-¡Emma!- Ambas se abrazaron eufóricamente -¡A ti también te he extrañado mucho!

-Mulan ¿Qué es esto?- Susurró Snow sin entender nada, mirando a Mulan con los ojos abiertos como platos -No me digas que es tu dama de honor-

En ese instante el rey ingresó en la sala. Acompañado.

-El General Shang nos acompañará en el almuerzo.

_Genial. Lo que me faltaba._ Pensó Mulan.

El recién llegado comenzó a saludar a los presentes. Llegado el turno de Aurora, esta a duras penas le dio la mano, mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza, estudiándolo.

_Pero si este no me llega ni a la suela del taco._

-¿Por qué no pasamos al comedor? El almuerzo ya está servido- Invitó el rey.

-Justo cuando pensaba que no iba a tener el placer de conocer a tu prometido antes de la boda- Aurora le susurró a Mulan al pasar a su lado. La guerrera se estremeció.

-Por alguna extraña razón preferiría almorzar entre trolls, ogros, malvadas brujas y lobos- Se dijo reflexiva, mientras se frotaba la sien.

-Eso se puede arreglar.

Mulan se volteó buscando el origen de aquella voz que había interrumpido sus meditaciones, y se encontró con Red y Belle en la puerta de entrada. Las recién llegadas se arrojaron a saludar a los presentes con desbordante entusiasmo, repartiendo unos cuantos "Te extrañaba" "¡Cuanto tiempo!" y "¡Que gusto verte!".

-¡Aurora!- Saludó la chica lobo -De seguro tu serás la dama de honor ¿No?

Pobre Red. Ella no había tenido ni el mas remoto conocimiento sobre la relación amorosa que había tenido lugar entre Aurora y la novia en cuestión. Hasta donde ella sabía, ambas eran muy buenas amigas. Con toda inocencia se quedó aguardando la respuesta de Aurora.

-¿Red?- Snow la llamó, irrumpiendo en la conversación.

-Si?

-Cállate.

La sonrisa se desvaneció de la cara de la morena.

-Okey...- Susurró con desconcierto mirando a Belle. Esta, con el mismo desconcierto de su amiga, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

* * *

Ya en el comedor, los comensales se ubicaron en la mesa.

En un extremo se encontraban los reyes. A un lado estaban Mulan y Shang, Belle y Red. En frente a Mulan se ubicó Aurora. A su lado se sentaron Snow y Charming, y al final de la mesa, al lado de Red, Emma.

Cuando se sirvió la comida todos se dedicaron a sus platos y a charlar de trivialidades, como el clima, las recetas de la abuela, como habían sido los viajes. Solo Snow parecía haberse percatado del combate de miradas asesinas que Aurora y Mulan estaban llevando a cabo. Si las miradas mataran, pensó Snow, estas ya se hubieran matado cuatro o cinco veces cada una.

-Así que...- la voz de Aurora se oyó por encima del murmullo general, concentrando la atención en su persona y, por consiguiente, en sus palabras -...se conocieron en el ejercito ¿No?- se dirigió en busca de confirmación hacia Shang.

Snow tragó en seco. _Esto de seguro no conduce a nada bueno._

-Si- respondió el aludido de inmediato -Mulan fue impresionantemente valiosa. Sin ella no hubiéramos sabido que los Hunos estaban a punto de emboscarnos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Guau. Debe ser vergonzoso que tu esposa tenga que andar por detrás de ti salvando tu cabeza- Comento mordazmente la princesa, ganándose las miradas atónitas de los comensales.

-¿Que?- Aurora fingió desentendimiento - Solo fue un comentario para romper el hielo- Dijo restándole importancia.

La sala volvió a caer en el silencio hasta que la voz de la jovencita reanudó la charla.

-Mulan me dio muestras de sus habilidades como guerrera en el bosque- Y con falsa admiración agregó -Se ve que la entrenaste muy bien.

-Gracias- Esbozó apenas el joven general ante el inesperado cumplido.

-Aunque... debiste recomendarle prestar mas atención al cabalgar- Y ante la mirada de desconcierto de Shang continuó -Porque cierto día, por no mirar hacia adelante se tragó una rama y se cayó...

-Hermosa anécdota, Aurora- Cortó Snow sonriendo nerviosamente -Ahora porque no mejor comemos...- tenía la esperanza de apaciguar a la verborrágica jovencita.

No hubo tal suerte.

-¡Pero aguarda esa no es la mejor parte!- Añadió con picardía la pricesita -Se cayó sobre una enorme...- Y con un ademán reforzó el concepto de enorme -...montaña de abono de caballo.

Una carcajada se escuchó desde la punta de la mesa. Era Emma, que no tardó en ser seguida por Red, que no logró contenerse.

De pronto, y para sorpresa de todo, en un intento de sobrellevar la situación, Mulan se unió a la risa de sus amigas. Con la mirada les dio a entender a Snow y a David que la siguieran. Así, tanto estos dos como el resto de los comensales forzaron por educación una leve risa que ayudó a disipar la tensión del ambiente.

Pero Aurora estaba decidida a lograr que el almuerzo le cayera como plomo a mas de uno, en especial a Mulan, y no pensaba darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

-Si... tuve que soportar aquel desagradable olor hasta que llegamos a un lago- y como si tuviera algo que ver preguntó -¿Aún no has pasado una noche con ella?

Su interlocutor se quedó mirándola totalmente desencajado.

-Me imaginaba que no ¡Porque si no, no te estarías casando ahora mismo!- Y explicó -¡No tienes idea de como ronca!

Snow se mordió las uñas ante la sonrisa torcida de Mulan. Parecía una olla de presión a punto de estallar. Si, definitivamente esto no conduciría a buen puerto.

-¡Y su cara cuando se levanta!- Agregó riendose.

-¿Ah si? ¿Por qué mejor no hablas de tus hábitos del sueño? Cosas como gritar, patear, lloriquear y ese tipo de cosas- Siseó Mulan -O mejor, cuando ese cóndor te cagó en el hombro...

-Mejor cuenta cuando te llevaste por delante un pino por estar corrigiendo lo que yo hacía.

-No, mejor cuando tú te tragaste un escarabajo pensando negro que era una mora- La conversación estaba empezando gradualmente a aumentar de tono.

- ¿Sabes Mulan? Eso me recuerda a cuando te dio diarrea por comer moras malas.

A esta altura de la charla algunos comensales las miraban atónitos mientras otros desviaban la mirada, y Snow intentaba en vano hacer callar a su hija y amiga, que habían estallado nuevamente en carcajadas. Pero Aurora y Mulan estaban tan enfrascadas en su guerra de palabras que no se preocupaban por la gente a su alrededor.

-¿Que? ¿Ya te olvidaste que a ti también te dio? ¡Por ti parábamos cada cinco minutos!

Un murmullo de toses comenzó a sentirse de fondo.

-¡Para tu información esas moras las habías juntado tú! ¡Y cuando me caí del caballo también fue tu culpa porque ibas distraíd...- De pronto aquel murmullo se convirtió en una tos persistente que obligó a acallar la charla.

-Bueno Emma, ya es suficiente- Le susurró Snow a su hija interpretando aquel gesto como un intento de detener la incomoda conversación que se estaba desarrollando. Pero Emma siguió tosiendo, y para alarma de todos su cara comenzó a enrojecer cada vez mas.

-¡No se preocupen!- Aulló Red -Yo aprendí la maniobra Heimlich en tercer grado.

La morena se puso de pie detrás de Emma y comenzó a sacudirla violentamente apretándole el estómago. Todos miraban horrorizados como Red estrujaba exageradamente a Emma, hasta que la rubia escupió algo.

Todos observaron el diminuto hueso de pollo rebotar hasta detenerse en el centro de la mesa.

Entonces una recompuesta Emma sonrió y dijo con delicadeza -Un huecito de pollo...-

-Gracias a Dios que tu amiga sabe primeros auxilios...- Comentó aún impresionada la reina -Bueno... a sido un almuerzo muy... entretenido... Esas fueron unas... bellas anécdotas chicas...- Dijo dirigiéndose a Aurora y su hija- Y cambiando de tema de repente agregó -Ya deberíamos ir trayendo en postre ¿No?

Sin embargo, a punta de excusas, todos acabaron evitando el postre. Mediante frases como "Estoy a dieta" "Sufro un afección a la garganta" y hasta "Mi astróloga dice que no es de buena suerte comer helado los viernes" todos lograron escabullirse a otras dependencias del castillo.

Mulan aprovechó para deslizarse hacia la salida y despachar a Shang lo mas rápido posible.

Aurora estuvo a punto de seguirlos, de no ser porque, justo a tiempo, Snow la tomó por el cuello de la camisa y la arrastró al living.

-Tu y yo vamos a hablar- sentenció con autoridad maternal entrando a la habitación donde Emma y Red cuchicheaban y reían. Al verlas, Red le comentó a Aurora entre risas -¡Que historias! No te tenía tan chistosa Aurora. Tu y Mulan se pasaron- Y soltó una estridente carcajada -Si no las conociera mejor diría que estaban peleando- Y se quedó observando a las recién llegadas con una sonrisa risueña. Siempre tenía la joven la mala suerte de ser tan inoportuna.

-Red...

-¿Si Snow?

-¡Cállate!


	6. Té, espuma y una cabaña solitaria

**Té, espuma y una cabaña solitaria**

-Chicas ¿Podrían dejarnos solas? Quiero charlar con Aurora- Snow pidió a Emma y Red. Ambas chicas obedecieron, y al salir Emma le dedicó a Aurora una mirada casi infantil de "Te van a regañar".

-No me empieces a sermonear Snow porque no tengo la culpa- Comenzó la mas joven cuando estuvieron por fin solas.

-No voy a sermonearte. Aún. Primero quiero saber que sucedió, con ustedes. Mulan y tu... ¿Pelearon? ¿Qué pasó?

-Que te puedo decir... lo mismo me pregunto yo ¿Que pasó?- suspiró con pesar la muchachita.

-Pero... No entiendo... ¿Como llegaron a esto?- Snow parpadeó desorientada.

-No se Snow... no se- Aurora sacudió la cabeza -Yo me enteré igual que tu ¡Y ni siquiera me envió tarjeta!- Rabió la jovencita.

-Bueno, calma- La apaciguó la mujer - Pero ¿Hablaste con ella?

-Lo intenté. Pero siempre me sale con cosas como el honor, el deber, diciendo que lo nuestro hubiera sido imposible, que así es mejor... y siempre acaba huyendo de la conversación- Aurora se encogió de hombros.

Snow reflexionó y luego sentenció -De todas formas ¡Lo de recién no estuvo bien!

-Aquí vamos...- Bufó Aurora fastidiada.

-No es la manera. Así no vas a llegar a nada.

-Me cansé de las buenas maneras, Snow. Intenté hablar, le di tiempo para pensar. Pero si ella sigue empecinada en llevar adelante este circo de casamiento, yo no se la voy a dejar fácil.

-Por favor Rory...

-No Snow. Me cansé de ser la que todos pasan por encima como alambre caído- Dicho esto, Aurora abandonó el salón dejando a Snow con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

No la vio en toda la tarde. Tampoco se preocupó en buscarla. Aunque la idea de que pudiera haberse ido por ahí con Shang le provocaba una gran desazón. Sin embargo, la princesa se dedicó a ponerse al día con sus amigas, a las que hacia siglos no veía. En cambio, Snow White se dio a la tarea de rastrear a la guerrera, con la idea de mantener una seria charla con ella. Por supuesto que resultó inútil, y finalmente, la joven reina decidió unirse a la animada conversación que sus amigas mantenían, sentadas en el jardín.

* * *

La hora del té llegó y los huéspedes fueron invitados a pasar al salón destinado a dicha actividad. Ante la contemplación de la habitación y el enorme ventanal que lo adornaba, varios de los invitados pronunciaron comentarios de alabanza.

-Que precioso ventanal. Hace que el cuarto tenga una bella iluminación- Sonrió Snow.

-La luna llena debe verse increíble en la noche- Comentó Red.

-Tiene usted un muy buen gusto- Agregó con sinceridad Belle.

La reina agradeció con cortesía. El té se sirvió en una gran mesa redonda que permitía que todos pudieran verse las caras entre sí y así mantener una plática más cómoda.

Sin embardo, Aurora se mantenía absorta en sus memorias.

_-¡Ay au no, no toques! ¡No toques!_

_-Vamos, no seas terca, no pretenderás que te deje con el pie así._

_-¡Me duele mucho! ¡En serio Mulan no quiero!_

_La sangre brotaba fluidamente del corte que la piedra había trazado en la planta del pie de Aurora._

_-Va a haber que lavarlo y vendarlo, o se va a infectar- Juzgaba con seriedad la guerrera._

_-¡Ni se te ocurra! Déjalo así ¡No quiero!- Los hombros de la princesa temblaban ante cualquier tentativa de toque y los ojos se le empañaban por causa del dolor._

_-Aurora no hay opción._

_-Pero me va a doler._

_Mulan vio en profundo temor reflejado en los ojos celestes de Aurora. Entonces puso su mano sobre la de ella._

_-Sí, va a doler. Pero créeme, es lo mejor._

_La princesa bajó la cabeza y Mulan buscó otra vez su mirada._

_-Escucha, Aurora, yo jamás te lastimaría. Y no haría esto si no fuera estrictamente necesario. Te prometo que seré lo más cuidadosa posible._

_Esa fue una de las primeras veces que la vio sonreír. La media sonrisa de la guerrera fue suficiente para ganarse la confianza de Aurora. Tal como lo había prometido, Mulan llevó a cabo su tarea con el mayor de los cuidados._

_-Gracias- Susurró la jovencita cuando el vendaje estuvo terminado._

_Mulan se limitó a asentir suavemente._

-Aurora, Aurora... Aurora!

La princesa parpadeó sorprendida un par de veces al ver la mano de Emma agitándose a pocos centímetros de su cara.

-Ni tocaste tu taza- Señaló la rubia contemplando la taza llena y el líquido marrón reposando tranquilamente dentro de ella -¿Todo bien?

-¡Si, si!- Se apresuró a responder Aurora -No pasa nada. Solo me distraje- Dijo con una sonrisa, quitándole importancia al asunto. Entonces se llevó la taza a los labios y de inmediato la alejó con una leve mueca de disgusto.

-¡Eso debe estar helado!- Comentó Red con una risita -Hace como media hora que está ahí.

-Voy a la cocina a calentarlo un poco- Aurora rodó los ojos y se puso de pie para captar justo la vista de Mulan pasando por en frente de la puerta del salón.

-Te acompaño- Belle se ofreció cortésmente, pero no tuvo tiempo de ponerse de pie porque la muchacha la frenó en el intento.

-Está bien, no te molestes- Rechazó con suavidad -Voy sola.

En la cocina, Mulan se preparaba un té de hierbas. Se había pasado toda la tarde alejada, recorriendo los prados más alejados con Khan. Necesitaba aire. Se pasó la mano por la frente y comenzó a caminar lentamente a lo largo de la cocina. Decidió que sería oportuno dirigirse a la sala de té para anunciar su llegada, ya que su ausencia había sido prolongada. Pero justo cuando se disponía a atravesar el umbral de la puerta alguien más apareció de repente, provocando un choque. Una taza cayó al suelo y se partió en pedazos. Mulan miró primero a la tacita de porcelana rota y luego levantó la vista para encontrarse con la de Aurora. Luego miró a su camisa para descubrir una prolongada mancha marrón. El té frío que alguna vez había estado en la taza ahora formaba un camino oscuro sobre la suave tela verde.

-¡Aurora! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!- Gritó Mulan molesta, agarrando una servilleta en un intento de limpiarse.

-Yo… te… no lo hice a propósito- Murmuró Aurora también sorprendida por lo que había ocurrido. Era totalmente sincera cuando decía que no lo había hecho adrede. Pero que lo estaba disfrutando era una verdad grande como una casa.

-No lo puedo creer ¡Mira mi camisa!- La guerrera se lamentaba refregándose la mano a través de la cara –Ahora voy a tener que ir a cambiarme.

La princesita se limitaba a verla rabiar con una expresión entretenida. Mulan la fulminó con la mirada y se le acercó echando humo.

-¡Te voy…! Te juro que…! ¡Mira, más vale que…!- Finalmente se limitó a resoplar furiosa sin concretar ninguna idea y desapareció escaleras arriba en dirección a los dormitorios.

* * *

En su cuarto, Mulan se desvistió y colocó la ropa sucia a un costado. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, estresada.

-¡Esta Aurora…- Se quejó mientras caminaba histérica de un lado a otro- …ya colmó mi paciencia! No puedo seguir así ¡Me va a volver loca!

Se sentó en la cama tratando de calmar sus exaltados nervios. Respiró hondo un par de veces mientras apoyaba la cabeza en ambas manos. Pocas cosas lograban sacarla de sus casillas, y la princesita era una de ellas. Era, entre tantos, uno de los efectos únicos que ejercía sobre su persona.

Decidida a calmarse y bajar a tomar el té con la familia y los invitados, Mulan se preparó un baño caliente. La bañera desbordaba de espuma, causada por los jabones y sales relajantes que la muchacha le había echado y el agua estaba a la temperatura ideal. Entonces la chica se deslizó con suavidad dentro, quedando cubierta hasta el cuello de una espuma blanca y esponjosa, que no permitia ver mas allá, y echó la cabeza hacía atrás.

* * *

Snow notó repentinamente que Aurora estaba tardando demasiado para simplemente calentar un té. Excusándose, se levantó de la mesa y llegó al umbral de la cocina para encontrar una taza rota, el piso salpicado de té, y ver a Aurora apenas, antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.

_En que andará..._

Arriba, mientras tanto, Aurora recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que correspondía a la habitación de Mulan. Estaba cerrada. Entonces, puso la mano suavemente sobre el picaporte y lo bajó. La puerta hizo un suave crujido y se abrió lentamente para revelar un cuarto vacío. Aurora dubitó unos instantes y luego se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Al sentir la puerta deslizarse, Mulan abrió repentinamente los ojos y se encontró con Aurora de pie a su lado, mirandola desde arriba.

-¡Mierda! Aurora ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Se sobresaltó.

-Nada, yo también me ensucie.

Mulan se sorprendió con la respuesta de la princesa y le preguntó con tono de obviedad:

-¿Porqué no usas el baño de tu cuarto?

-Porque no es divertido sola- Contesto con picardía Aurora y, sin previo aviso, se descalzó y se metió en la bañera vestida como estaba.

Sorprendida por la brusca velocidad de las acciones de la jovencita, Mulan se arrinconó en el extremo de la bañera.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! ¡¿Te volviste loca?! ¡Lárgate Aurora!- Exigió la guerrera intentando un tono autoritario que se vio seriamente deformado por los nervios.

-No quiero. Vamos, te hago compañía- Propuso con perverso cinismo la princesa.

-Tu perdiste la cabeza ¡Me vas a meter en un tremendo lío!

En ese momento alguien entró y Mulan, en un arranque de desesperación, empujó la cabeza de Aurora bajo el agua espumosa.

-Mulan, ay perdón no te quería molestar, es que las puerta estaban abiertas- Snow White se disculpó, volteándose.

-Está bien Snow, adelante- Mulan trataba de disimular su alteración -¿Pasa Algo?

-No, bah, estaba buscando a Aurora. La vi subir pero no la encuentro...

Mulan solo se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, en fin, olvídalo. Te dejo tranquila- Sonrió Snow y se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Con el ruido de la puerta, Aurora sacó la cabeza cubierta de espuma del agua, tomando una amplia bocanada de aire. Pero no duró mucho en la superficie porque la puerta se abrió nuevamente y otra vez, Mulan la hundió en el agua.

-Sabes, me gustaría hablar contigo, despues- Comentó Snow asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Bueno Snow cuando quieras, ahora si pudieras...

-Es que creo que es importante, digo, hablar de lo que esta pasando. Creo que te va a hacer bien y...- Continuó la mujer sin prestar atención.

-De acuerdo opino lo mismo pero...- Mulan trataba sin éxito despachar a Snow.

-...y somos amigas. Yo quiero ayudar. Quiero que sepas que...- Las palabras le fueron interrumpidas por la brusca aparición de Aurora, que emergió respirando agitadamente, intentando recuperar el aire y agarrándose el pecho.

-¡No aguanté mas!

Snow se quedó helada.

-Ay... Dios... ¡Ay Dios!

-No es lo que parece Snow ¡Lo puedo explicar!- Mulan se apresuró a decir, intentando calmar a Snow.

-¡No me digas nada! No lo puedo creer... Ustedes... estaban... ¡Un día antes de tu boda!- Snow se agarraba la cabeza, histérica -¡Esto es un desastre!

-¡No Snow! No es lo que estás pensando ¡Estoy vestida!- Aurora se puso de pie revelando la ropa toda empapada.

-Ustedes dos están locas.

-¡Ella! ¡Ella entró aquí, así, sin mas!- Exclamó Mulan señalando a Aurora.

-Ay por Dios... ¡Alguien pudo verlas!- Las regaño Snow con autoridad maternal -Ven aquí Aurora, sal- Envolvió a la muchachita con una toalla y luego le ordenó -Vete a tu cuarto a cambiarte.

-Pero...

-¡A tu cuarto!

Aurora se resignó y salió sin rechistar.

-Y tu...- Dijo entonces dirigiéndose a Mulan -...apresúrate y vístete, que las tres vamos a tener una charla muy seria.

Snow dio por terminada la conversación y dejó la habitación.

* * *

Como un par de perros regañados, las señoritas en cuestión, con la cabeza gacha, de pie en el pasillo, escuchaban el sermón de Snow sin replicar.

-Lo que están haciendo no tiene nada ¡Nada! de maduro. Creí que, tratándose de dos personas adultas y juiciosas como yo creí que eran, sabrían resolver sus dificultades adecuadamente. ¡Pero se comportan como quinceañeras! En menos de 24 horas que he pasado aquí, he podido ver que esto se le esta yendo de las manos...

-¡Pero...-Aurora intentó meter bocado, pero la mirada fulminante de Snow la devolvió de inmediato al silencio.

-El punto es que tienen que hablar. No me importa como, no me importa donde, pero si cuando: ¡Lo antes posible! Y decirse de una vez todo lo que tienen atragantado.

Snow las contempló a ambas con una solemne seriedad y concluyó: -Espero de ahora en mas ver un comportamiento digno de ustedes.

Mulan y Aurora observaron a Snow alejarse por el pasillo y luego intercambiaron miradas con el ceño fruncido.

-Esta noche, junto al río, te voy a estar esperando- Sentenció con seriedad la guerrera.

-No si yo llego primero- Contestó entrecerrando los ojos Aurora.

Luego ambas se voltearon simultáneamente, y se alejaron con paso altivo por lados opuestos del corredor.

* * *

En contraposición con el agitado almuerzo que habían tenido, la cena fue un mar de tranquilidad. Pocos hablaban en voz baja y la mayoría se mantenía en silencio, saboreando los manjares de la cocina del castillo.

Luego de una breve sobremesa, todos se dirigieron a sus aposentos para un anhelado descanso.

Solo dos permanecieron en vela.

* * *

Para cuando Aurora alcanzó el arroyo a lomo de caballo, Mulan ya la estaba esperando.

-No te bajes aún- La detuvo la guerrera -Vamos a otro lado, aquí al aire libre hace un poco de frío- Aún disgustada, en el fondo no podía permitirse exponer a Aurora a las inclemencias del clima.

Se detuvieron en frente a una humilde construcción de madera.

-Fue de unos caseros hace muchos años. Yo la descubrí cuando tenia diez, y desde entonces la mantuve como mi escondite secreto- Aurora la contemplaba en silencio -Hace mucho tiempo que no venía.

En el interior, el amoblado se reducía a una mesa con un par de sillas, una alacena pequeña, una caldera y una cama. No había división de cuartos. Mulan sacó de la humilde alacena varias velas y las encendió. La habitación quedó mas o menos bien iluminada, ademas, la luz de la luna entraba a raudales por una ventana.

Sentadas frente a frente, vela de por medio, ambas se sostenían la mirada en silencio.

-¿Y?- Mulan ladeó la cabeza.

-Habla, estoy escuchando- Respondió Aurora haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, incitándola a hablar.

-Mira, esto era lo que tu querías así que si no tienes nada que decir ¡Pues nos larguemos ya!- Mulan se puso de pie visiblemente irritada.

-¡Ves! ¡Siempre es así contigo!- Aurora golpeó la mesa con rabia y se paró bruscamente -Esta no fue mi idea, fue de Snow ¡Y tu aceptaste!

-¡Solo lo hice por ella!

-¡Mas bien debiste hacerlo por mi! Me debes una explicación Mulan ¡Me la debes!

-¿Ah si? Pues ahí va ¡Nunca debí enredarme con alguien tan infantil y fastidioso como tú!- La palabras, dichas con tanta violencia, fueron una punzada en el pecho para la princesa.

-¡No me hables así!- La frase se ahogo en un llanto contenido y silencioso. Aurora se apoyó en la pared, sintiéndose súbitamente débil.

Al ver el efecto causado, la culpa invadió a Mulan y en un acto reflejo se acercó a la mas joven y le puso las manos en los hombros. La princesa permanecía cabizbaja y las lagrimas se deslizaban hasta la punta de la nariz, antes de caer al suelo. Al verla llorar, Mulan no pudo evitar que los ojos se le empañaran también.

-Aurora, yo... Perdón... no quería... No lo decía en serio...- Mulan intentaba, en vano, encontrar palabras para consolarla. Pero en lugar de eso el llanto de Aurora se hacia mas sentido cada vez.

-Perdóname Aurora...- La voz le temblaba a la guerrera que luchaba por no llorar -...dije una estupidez. Es que...- Dudó un momento y luego confesó -...es que no se que decir.

La princesa se refregó los ojos y levantó la vista para mirarla.

-Entonces no digas nada- Aurora se acercó mas a Mulan y, sosteniéndole la cara con delicadeza, la besó.

Al principio, confundida, Mulan no supo que hacer. Pero pronto el entendimiento fue nublado por la pasión y el anhelo y el beso cálidamente correspondido, mientras las manos buscaban y desabrochaban botones instintivamente.

* * *

Listo, acá esta el cap nuevo. No actualicé antes xq tuve una semana repleta con el cole. La idea de ahora en mas es actualizar todos los fines de semana, si no se me presentan improvistos!

Bueno, espero que les guste el cap, que me quedó mas largo de lo que yo pensaba! ¡Besos!


End file.
